


Bow Chika Bow Wow

by Chash



Series: Charity Drive 2017 [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9684452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: Monty is not good at seduction. It's not one of his strengths as a person. But he's going to be sharing a bed with Miller foran entire week. He has to be able to turn that into a hookup, right? It can't be that hard.Pun not intended.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katsumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsumi/gifts).



Monty Green has never seduced anyone in his life.

Honestly, he wonders if that's something that ever _works_. Seduction, that is. He still remembers this one Valentine's Day in college where Jasper decided he wanted to do something special for his then-girlfriend and decided to trail flower petals over her floor, leading her to the bed, where he'd positioned himself, nude, with several bows tied around strategic parts of his body. Jasper had been sure this was The Most Romantic and Sensual Thing Ever, but Monty isn't convinced it would have worked out for him even if the girl in question _hadn't_ come home with two classmates who were planning to work on a bio problem set with her.

Probably, he thinks that in order to seduce someone properly, you need to be incredibly hot and confident, and be in a socially acceptable place to seduce them, like a bar, and alcohol is involved, and you're reading signals and flirting, and then you do something sexy, like licking your lips or tying a cherry stem into a knot with your tongue.

All of which just sounds fake to Monty. He's had relationships before, but he still has no idea _how_. His significant others did most of the work, and he just went along with them.

Which was great, obviously. He really appreciates when other people like him enough to put in the effort. But now he really wants to date Miller, and he honestly has no idea how to even start with that. 

Clarke's opinion was that he should just ask Miller out, which is rich, coming from _Clarke_ , who took so long to get together with Bellamy that their relationship story would take as long to tell as all nine seasons of _How I Met Your Mother_. 

Albeit with a much better ending.

But now he is in a position to be _sharing a bed_ with Miller, which seems like the ideal time for some kind of seduction. If you're already in a bed when the seduction starts, most of the work is done for you, right? That seems like how it should work.

"I can't believe you didn't ask what beds were in the bedrooms," Bellamy is telling his sister, when Monty manages to drag his attention back to reality.

"It said it slept enough people and there were enough bedrooms!" Octavia protests. "I figured it was a mix of queens and twins."

"You're never going to be allowed to plan anything again," Monty tells her. He can tell that Clarke is already thinking about how next year, _she's_ going to be in charge of their trip. She and Bellamy would never screw up like this.

But, again, he's not actually upset, because he's going to share a bed with Miller. He's like ninety percent sure. He's not generally into _guys can't share beds with girls_ , as an overriding belief, but he and Miller are both single, and while Gina and Raven are also single, and Monty could theoretically share with Raven, Miller and Gina don't know each other very well, and Raven definitely has a thing for Gina, and he definitely has a thing for Miller, so they're totally going to wingman each other with this whole bed-sharing thing.

Raven probably knows how to seduce Gina. Raven's totally going to get laid.

Monty is going to--well, Monty is going to be himself. It's really the only move he's got.

"Okay, so--you guys can figure out the bed situation, right?" Bellamy asks, looking between the four of them. "Or do you want us to get involved?"

"We really don't need bed monitors, Mom," Miller shoots back. "We're all adults here." He glances at Monty. "You and me?"

"Sure," he says. It comes out totally cool and normal. "Which room do you want? We should get to pick first, right? We're the ones who got screwed over."

"What, you want the master bedroom?" Bellamy asks, sounding dubious.

"Maybe," Monty agrees. "We want the option, right?"

Miller grins. "Absolutely."

Bellamy rolls his eyes. "Fine. I need to go grab groceries anyway. Someone's got to do the cooking here."

Clarke goes to supervise buying alcohol, and Monty and Miller pick a room and then get going with the video games. He wasn't sure about renting a place in the middle of February for a week with ten of his closest friends, but he has to admit, now that it's happening, he's pretty pumped. And not just because he gets to share a bed with Miller. It seems like it's gonna be a fun trip, generally.

With some bonus Miller content.

And most of the day is fun, even though Monty is lowkey stressing about, one, bed-sharing, and, two, seduction. Because, on the one hand, bed-sharing is really not a big deal. Like Miller said, they are two adults. Adults can share a queen-sized bed without anything happening.

But, on the other, Monty really wants something to happen. If he's going to seduce Miller, this is probably the time. It's got to be a really good opportunity. 

"You're going to be mostly naked, right?" Clarke asks. They're doing dishes, which means no one else is paying attention to them, but Monty still can't help looking around every few seconds, just to verify that they're really alone.

He needs all the help he can get, but-- _carefully_. On the down low.

"Yeah, I usually sleep in boxers."

"Okay, so--do you want my honest but not very encouraging opinion?"

"I know your brand, yeah. That's what I'd expect from you."

She bumps her shoulder against his, smiling. "Look, I'm pretty sure if you guys are both into this, it's going to happen. You're sharing a bed for a week. Bellamy and I were a trainwreck, but even we probably wouldn't have been able to get through a week of sleeping together without actually sleeping together."

"But that's _you two_ ," Monty protests. "You'd turn it into some sort of weird competition about who could get closest without touching or something and end up hooking up just to spite each other. Miller and I are actual grownups."

"Grownups get laid."

"Shut up. So, your advice is what, exactly? I should just leave it up to faith?"

"You should be yourself. Don't get sucked into--I know this is rich coming from me, but don't overthink it. Just--pay attention to Miller, don't stress, and if you wake up before him and you're not spooning, start spooning him."

"Wow."

She shrugs. "I'm just saying, I've never actually _accidentally_ started snuggling with someone. It's not hard to stay on your side of the bed when you're sharing, so you need to work for that."

"See, this is what I'm talking about. You have so much more experience seducing people with bed-sharing. How do you learn this? How did I not learn this?"

"I shared a lot of hotel beds with hot girls on field trips." She gives his shoulder a consoling pat. "Seriously, you'll be fine. I think it's going to work itself out."

"If he's into me, we'll get there?" he asks, dubious.

Clarke gives him a grin. "Come on, who could resist all that?"

He has to laugh. "Yeah. I guess that's what I'm banking on."

*

In an ideal world, they'd be drunk, or high, but they're really just kind of tipsy. Enough to feel it, but not enough to be in any way impaired. No excuses, and no particular relief from the awkward, nervous feeling of being about to share a bed with his crush.

It's just the two of them, staring down the bed.

Miller speaks first. "Side preference?" he asks. He's already undoing his jeans, and Monty tries not to watch him. Because that would be weird.

"Left," he says, voice even. "But not a strong preference."

"Cool, I have a weak preference for the right." He kicks off his jeans, pulls off his shirt, and goes for the right side of the bed. Which does not mean _anything_. In terms of good reasons to date someone, complimentary bed-side preferences is one of the lowest things on the list.

Still, it's better than fighting over who gets to sleep on the left, right?

Monty gets undressed himself and raises his eyebrows at Miller before he hits the light. He makes his way across the room, settles gingerly into bed, and then it's just--

So fucking awkward.

Miller clears his throat. "Are we supposed to talk about how our day was?"

"You were around for most of mine."

"Sorry, I don't really know what to do with someone when I share a bed with them," he says. "I feel like we should be talking or something."

It is definitely the perfect seduction opportunity. This is absolutely when Monty says _I know what to do when I share a bed with someone_ , and then porno music kicks in. It's such a good setup.

But Monty is, well--himself. He can't get out of that one.

"So, how was your day?" he asks instead, and Miller laughs, and they chat for a bit, and go to sleep. He sleeps well, and when he wakes up in the morning, they're both still on their respective sides of the bed, and Monty just reminds himself that it could have been _worse_. Nothing bad happened.

And they're here for a whole week, right? He's going to have more chances.

*

The third night, he wakes up because he needs to go to the bathroom, and he's definitely still a little drunk, so when he gets back, he finds himself staring at the bed for a while, thinking about what Clarke said. He is not currently spooning Miller, but Miller is asleep, on his back, one arm over his face, and Monty is, like--stupidly into him. He's grumpy and sarcastic and more of an English nerd than expected, and Monty is so all over that. That is Monty's thing.

He crawls back into bed and lets himself tuck into Miller's side, feeling only a little creepy. He's not doing anything _wrong_. He's just kind of casually lying on Miller, like he would be if he'd rolled over in the night.

Which makes him feel worse about it, honestly. He's being so calculating about his fake-spooning.

But Miller doesn't wake up or make a sound or show any reaction at all, and he's warm and solid and smells like wood smoke and earth, so Monty can close his eyes and drift off easily. It's nice. It doesn't have to be a thing.

And it isn't, when he's asleep; it's waking up that's the problem. Because, okay, maybe Clarke shares beds more than he does, but Clarke does not, unless he is very much mistaken, have a penis. If she does, she's never mentioned it. Which means that if Clarke wakes up spooning someone, there is snuggling, but no tangible arousal.

Monty, meanwhile, wakes up with his dick pressing into Miller's hip, because that is _how dicks work_. It's not even the first time he's woken up hard while sharing the bed with Miller, it's just that it's not really a big deal when they're on opposite sides of the bed and not touching each other.

It _is_ a big deal when Monty is in bed with Miller, and they're cuddling. Which they _are_. Monty is still on him, and Miller's arm is around him now, and their legs are tangled,and--

Yeah, that's Miller's dick too. They're both hard, and tangled together, and this is the point where Monty seduces him, right? Like, this is seduction time. The porno music is going to kick in any time.

But it's just morning wood, right? It's not even _personal_. He got wood sharing a sleeping bag with Jasper in high school. It doesn't mean anything.

"This is why I'm going to die alone," he mutters, and drags himself to the bathroom for a cold shower.

When he gets back to their room, Miller is sitting up in bed, still shirtless, on his phone. Which is obviously fine. Sometimes they wake up at the same time, sometimes they don't, and if Miller wants to hang out in bed, that's his business.

"Shower's free," he says.

"So's the bed," says Miller.

Monty's hands still toweling off his hair, and he blinks. "Sorry?"

"I heard you were going to die alone," says Miller, which doesn't really follow from what Monty asked, but is a terrifying enough statement that it doesn't matter. "I want to know why."

"Oh, um. Isn't everyone?"

"Not a good save, dude."

"You were awake?" he asks instead.

"You were on top of me. I didn't have a good escape plan."

Monty wets his lips. "Sorry, I would have--sorry."

Miller puts his phone aside, cocks his head in Monty's direction. "Would have what?"

"Not said anything weird."

And then, Miller _smirks_. Miller is shirtless in bed, was apparently _awake_ when Monty was all embarrassing and hard on top of him, and now he's _smirking_.

"You really suck at this, huh."

Monty opens and closes his mouth a couple times, and then says, "Yes, I do," because that is clearly true and there's no point in denying it, or really any reason to. Miller's noticed. Everyone has noticed. But he can't help adding, "What exactly am I sucking at?"

"Not my dick, that's for sure," says Miller, and Monty chokes. Which just makes him smirk _harder_.

"No," he agrees. "I'm, uh. I'm not sucking at your dick." He wets his lips. "Was that, uh--was that one of my options? Like, dying alone or sucking your dick? Those are my choices?"

Miller snorts. "Jesus fucking Christ, Green. Breathe. Do you want to make out or what?"

"Yes," Monty says, because he's on top of his fucking life. "Yes, I really do."

"So get over here."

He manages to hang the towel up with shaking fingers, because he's not going to be _messy_ just because he actually gets to make out with his crush. He can be cool.

Miller's still on the bed, watching him do it, and they are on literally the exact same page so Monty just crawls across the covers, leans down, and presses his mouth against Miller's. 

Monty sometimes thinks of himself as _theoretically_ bi, just because he hasn't ever actually been with a guy before. Not for lack of wanting, just--well, he is _so bad_ at this. Clearly. He has enough trouble dating girls, and there's much less navigating sexual preference with that.

But he likes guys. He likes _Miller_ , and Miller's hand is tangling in his hair, Miller is pulling him closer, Miller is opening his mouth under Monty's, letting him in, and Monty groans.

No longer theoretical. Guys. Guys are _awesome_.

"You know, I've never actually sucked a dick before," he manages, and Miller's mouth slides down his jaw when they break apart, and then to his neck, and Monty groans. The cold shower really didn't help that much, and Monty is unspeakably grateful for it. He's going to get _so laid_.

"Yeah? I can show you how it works."

"I can't tell if you're offering to blow me or offering to tell me how to blow you."

Miller bites his shoulder. "All of the above. Whatever you want, Monty."

"Oh my god." He drops his forehead onto Miller's shoulder. "That is--wow. How is everyone else better at seducing people than I am? You make it look so easy."

"I'm a professional," he says. But then he pulls back to give Monty an actual _smile_ , one he's never seen from Miller before. Actually fond, no edge at all. _Warm_. "I've been looking for an excuse to ask you out for months. Bellamy says I'm pathetic, like _he_ can talk."

"Right?" Monty blurts out. "Clarke does the same thing to me, like they weren't--" He realizes what he's saying, laughs into Miller's neck again. "See? I'm so bad at this. You're trying to hook up with me, and I'm complaining about our friends."

In one quick movement, Miller flips them over, so he's on top of Monty, pressing him into the bed, albeit with sheets between them. Miller kicks them away, and then he leans in for another kiss, long and wet and deep, and Monty whimpers into it.

"I don't mind," Miller says. "But if you don't want to hook up, tell me."

"I really do."

"How about dinner?"

"How about it?"

"I'm going to suck your dick, and you're going to do whatever you want to me, and later I want to buy you dinner. Boyfriend-style."

"It would take a really long time for me to do whatever I wanted to you," he says without thinking, and Miller grins and kisses him again.

"So, that's a yes?"

"Yes. Please. Best seduction ever."

"Cool," says Miller. "Shouldn't have done the shower, now I just have to get all these clothes off of you." 

"The full seduction experience," says Monty, and leans up so Miller can tug his shirt off. 

"That's what I'm doing, huh?" Miller asks, and Monty feels like there's no real need for him to _respond_ , not when Miller follows up by kissing down his chest, wet, open-mouthed, the scratch of his stubble making Monty writhe. It's kind of going in the deep end with the whole guy thing, but--it's not like he hasn't been thinking about it for months. He's not going to blow this opportunity.

No pun intended.

"I hope so," he tells Miller, and gasps when Miller's mouth finds his nipple.

It's hard to really think much after that, even for Monty, who is probably the world champion at overthinking things, because Miller seems intent on mapping every inch of Monty's chest with his mouth, and that's so much _better_ than thinking.

Except that his dick is hard enough it's actually _hurting_.

"Miller--" he gasps, and Miller bites his stomach, gentle.

"I think we're on a first-name basis here."

It takes him a second to remember his name, let alone Miller's.

Nate's.

" _Nate_ ," he says. "Please, I need--"

"Yeah, okay," says Nate. "I've got you."

Monty just pulled on some flannel pajama pants after the shower, since they had no particular plans for this morning, and Nate tugs them down and starts for a minute, with enough heat in his eyes that Monty can't even feel _that_ self-conscious. He's a good-looking guy, he knows, in way better shape than anyone expects given his nerd lifestyle, and Nate's clearly into what he's offering even without that. But it is always a little weird, sleeping with someone for the first time, having them assess you as a partner.

Nate leans back in, though, kisses Monty on the mouth, then the chest, and then down again, a straight line, lingering just below his belly button, so he can flick his eyes up to Monty. "Yeah?"

"What part of the begging was unclear?" he asks, and Nate snorts.

"Yeah, stupid question," he says, and then he slides his mouth around Monty's dick, and it should probably be _illegal_ , how good it feels. Nathan Miller is some sort of expert blowjob wizard, and Monty is somehow lucky enough to reap the benefits.

"Oh fuck," he gasps, and wishes he had a better line, but Nate's tongue is swirling around the head of his dick, and Nate's hand is on the shaft, testing Monty's reaction, so he thinks honest is probably better than articulate, and honest is, "Oh, fuck yeah, _Nate_."

Obviously, Nate isn't going to reply, but he settles in, taking Monty deeper, wet and hot and so fucking good. It's been a while since Monty got laid, and he doesn't really know if he's ever felt like _this_ before, if he's ever actually wanted someone so much and gotten them, and it's--

" _Fuck_ ," he says again. "Nate, I'm gonna--"

He assumes Nate will figure it out without his actually _saying_ it, and the hum of approval and the way he quickens the bobbing of his head is confirmation enough for Monty. He comes on a harsh groan, and it's a little too intense for him to fully register what Nate is doing, aside from keeping up the pressure, but--if it's not the best orgasm of his life (and that's a big if), it's definitely in the the top five. 

Nate pulls back with a grin when Monty does recover, and Monty fumbles to pull him back in, kiss him wet and hot. He's kissed girls after oral before, on both sides, and it's always strange and a little hot, tasting himself in someone else's mouth, but it's never been as hot as it is with Nate.

Which is an accurate summary of basically everything that has happened to him this morning, so-- _awesome_.

"I've never, uh--I haven't done anything," he admits, when they come up for air. "With guys."

"You just got a blow job from one," Nate says, sounding smug. "And you were great at it."

Monty laughs. "Thanks. I like to think I'm a natural." He wets his lips. "Seriously, I might not be any good at this."

"Good at what?"

"Whatever I do to you."

"Whatever you do to me is good with me," Nate assures him. "The most important part of any seduction is just to relax and be yourself."

Monty laughs, ducking his head, and Nate catches his jaw, tilts his head up for another kiss. 

"Seriously, though," he says, and Monty smiles.

"Cool. I'm just going to--start small, right?"

"Start above average, thanks," says Nate, and it makes him feel so much better. He leans in for another kiss, pushing Nate flat on his back as he goes, and he slides his hand down his stomach, into his boxers. It _is_ still a little intimidating, and gets worse when Nate kicks his underwear off, and suddenly his dick is out there in the world, and Monty can't help checking it out. Definitely above average, hard and hot, as inviting as it is intimidating.

"I can do a hand job, right? Just like jerking off, but with someone else's dick."

"Yeah, that's the weirdest way you could put that," Nate teases, and Monty rolls his eyes. 

"Shut up." He didn't bring lube or anything, so he just licks his hand and wraps it around Nate and prays for the best. Which, given the instant, enthusiastic response he gets to his touch, seems like a pretty safe thing to pray for. 

"Yeah," Nate murmurs, pressing his mouth against Monty's neck. "Yeah, that's good. Don't worry, you've got this. Just--just like that, Monty. Feels so good."

Monty literally just came, so it makes no sense that his dick twitches at that, except that he's totally jerking Nate off, and he's totally _good at it_ , so it's fucking hot.

"Yeah?" he asks, getting his hand a little slicker with precum, testing the angles he can work with, savoring every small sound Nate makes and trying to decide which ones are most encouraging.

Which is, like, _all of them_ , so he catches Nate's mouth for another kiss, since he's not getting much useful data, and they could be making out.

When he's getting close, Nate reaches down to guide Monty's wrist, helping him with speed and pressure, and he comes with a deep, satisfying groan that Monty would assume he'd be jerking off to for years, except that apparently he's got a boyfriend now, and he's hoping he'll be jerking off less and getting laid more.

"Okay?" he asks Nate, and Nate laughs and pulls him back for another kiss.

"I'm totally seduced," he teases, so apparently Monty's technique is fine as is.

"I'm not sure," Monty says, pushing him down and kissing him again, long and wet and hot. "We should probably do it again. Just to be safe."

"Just to be safe," Nate agrees, and they don't talk for a while after that.

*

"What worked?" Clarke asks, the first time they're alone after the hookup. He'd feel bad for how obvious they are, but Nate took him on a dinner date, so it wasn't like they were trying to be subtle. They're dating now. It's _official_. Everyone is _supposed_ to know.

"The usual," he says. "You were right, it was't a big deal."

"No elaborate seduction? No high jinks?"

"Just being myself."

To his surprise, she grins. "That's good, right? That means he likes you."

Monty can't help a smile of his own. "Yeah," he agrees. "It's the best."


End file.
